


Night Time Fears

by shadowNova



Series: Lana and Reenka [1]
Category: Champions Online
Genre: Cuddling, Nightmares
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-22
Updated: 2013-11-22
Packaged: 2018-01-02 08:28:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1054646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowNova/pseuds/shadowNova
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A really short one this time, just a bit of cuteness showing the first times they slept in each others beds.</p><p>And no, they never end up together. They're pretty much sisters.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Night Time Fears

**Author's Note:**

> A really short one this time, just a bit of cuteness showing the first times they slept in each others beds.
> 
> And no, they never end up together. They're pretty much sisters.

Lana and Reenka weren’t lovers- though it would be easy to get that impression, considering how often they woke up tangled with each other. The truth of the matter is that neither of them liked to sleep alone- and both, even as adults, were still plagued by the nightmares of their childhood.

 

You would think that it would be Lana, kidnapped and trapped in Hell itself for two years as she was, who would have started the tradition. You’d be wrong, too.

* * *

Lana’s eyes opened in an instant when she felt the bed shift from weight being added to it. She sat up, reaching over to flip on the lamp she kept by her bed, rubbing her eyes blearily. As her eyes adjusted to the light, a crash of thunder rolled through the house, and soon after, she heard whimpering.

 

“Reenka?” The young woman pushed her hair out of her face, looking at the girl sitting at the edge of her bed. She was alarmed to see her normally upbeat and cheery friend looking terrified, with tear tracks down her face. “Reenka! What’s wrong?” She pulled her shaking friend into a hug, resting a hand on the other woman’s back. A shaky voice answered her, “I- I’m fine, Lan-lan. J-just... Just give me a m-minute, please.”

 

Lana nodded, and held her friend close. Finally, after the shakes had died down, Lana asked, “Was it the thunder?” Reenka nodded, rubbing her eyes. “E-ever since T-torkin, it’s... Scared me. I get nightmares. I didn’t think it would be so bad, b-but...” Lana shushed her friend. “It’s fine. Do you want to stay in here for the night?”

 

The shorter girl blinked in astonishment. “I wouldn’t w-want to impose...” Lana rolled her eyes, laying back down and pulling her friend with her. “Oh hush you silly. I offered, didn’t I?” Reenka nodded, biting her lip. “Then go to sleep. I’ll shred any nasty Valori who decide to come be dicks, hmm?” Reenka laughed a little, eyes going wide. “Lana!” The woman just chuckled. “Go to -sleep-, you silly girl.” “Fiiine.”

* * *

It was only a couple weeks after that before it was Reenka’s turn to be woken by the other. “Reenka?” Unlike Reenka, Lana stopped in the doorway, and called softly to her friend. Reenka opened her eyes, sitting up and not bothering to turn on a light. She looked at her friend in the doorway, carrying her old blanket with her, eyes red from crying.

  
Reenka didn’t ask what was wrong, only motioning her friend over and letting her get settled. It was Lana who broke the silence again. “Can... Can I stay tonight, please? I’m scared to be alone...” Reenka hugged her friend carefully. “Of course, Lana. You want to shred nasty Valori for me, so I’ll freeze mean demons to death for you. Go to sleep.” Perhaps Lana would have argued, or insisted that she didn’t need protection, but she didn’t, choosing instead to just nod, lie back, and cuddle with her best friend for the night.


End file.
